The present invention relates to an apparatus for inserting, in the molding of frames, metal staples adapted to retain laminar supporting elements for pictures, photographs and the like.
It is known that in order to frame pictures there are commercially available frames which comprise a rectangular molding formed by assembled strips which are internally provided with a flange which acts as abutment for the glass plate designed to protect the picture to be framed and for a panel of cardboard or the like adapted to support the picture at the rear. In order to retain the panel and the glass plate within the frame, flexible metal staples are inserted behind the panel by means of a mechanical or pneumatic fixing tool which is usually of the manual type.
The staples are inserted only partially, so as to have an end which protrudes toward the inside of the frame so that it can be folded back when the panel is to be removed or folded forward again in order to reposition the panel.